


The Girl Next Door

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amputee Original Hart Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Harry Hart, BAMF Merlin (Kingsman), BAMF Roxy Morton, BAMF mordred, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childhood Trauma, Ex-lovers to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Guy Amputee Character because Matthew Vaughn is a damn coward, Harry Hart has a daughter, Harry Hart has a grandson, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, I don't know where I'm going with this fic, I'm not an amputee myself so if you see something that's wrong please tell me so i can fix it, Idiots in Love, Insanity, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Neighbors, Past Abuse, Past Friends To Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Mordred, Transradial Amputee Main Character(s), harry and merlin being grandpas, i had this idea in my head and it wont leave me alone, insane parent oc, it's Kingsman they're all BAMFs, it's complicated - Freeform, past trauma, please bear with me, they're complicated, updating as I write, why are all the amputees in Kingsman the bag guys?, will i ever learn how to tag fics?, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy calls in the medal, but when Harry Hart takes him under his wing, Eggsy finds himself face to face with the one person he thought he'd never see again. His best mate and former next door neighbor, Rosie, or Mordred as Kingsman calls her. Because of course his best mate is a Kingsman agent now, and a damn good one at that.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Mordred, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Female Character(s), Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Hart Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was about to start in on the recruits, ask them if they knew what a body bag was, tell them to write down their next of kin on that bag as well as their own name, and threaten to send them home in it if they crossed boundaries not meant to be crossed, the usual first day intimidation tactics, when he heard the distinctive clicking of high heels striding swiftly down the hall towards them. Everyone's heads whipped up as the door was flung open and in strutted a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties.

Wearing a pearl necklace, matching pearl earrings, a dark emerald silken dress that hugged her curves down to her waist where the dress flounced out dramatically before ending at her knees, her brown hair was up in an immaculate little bun at the top of her head. She even wore vintage high heels, though she's forgone the frilly socks that would normally complete the outfit.

She almost looked as though she'd walked right out of the 1950's, if it weren't for the tattoo sleeves reaching from her shoulders to the ends of her arms, the corded evil eye talisman bracelet resting on her left wrist, and her right forearm, a prosthetic, matched her dress perfectly.

The other recruits seemed to either be intimidated or in awe of the girl with her steel gaze and retro outfit, but Eggsy was too shocked to feel the same. Eggsy knew those tattoos, that prosthetic, he'd bought that bracelet. Still, he knew, even if he didn't recognise those small parts of her, he would recognise that face anywhere. Hers was a face he'd never forget. A face he thought he'd never see again.  
His next door neighbour.  
His best friend.  
Rosie.

"Mordred, late again." Merlin called over his shoulder, not looking up from his clipboard. The lady smirked as she took her position beside the older man. "As I've told you before, Merlin, I'm never late if I always arrive exactly when I intend to."

"Aye, ye just intend to arrive fashionably late to everything."

Rosie laughed jovially at Merlin's astute observation.

Seeing her here now, it brought him back to the last time he'd seen her.

_"C'mon, Egghead. If we're doing this, we gotta leave now." Rosie tugged at his arm as she attempted to pull him down the stairs. She'd come to him in the middle of the night, rambling about needing to leave, about making a better life for themselves, about getting away from his abusive stepdad and her loony mum._

_Tears streamed down her face as she continued to yank his arm, but they both knew Eggsy wasn't budging. "I ain't leaving without 'em, Rosie. I can't. If I leave, Dean'll start in on Mum again, even his own daughter ain't safe when he's around. I'm her older brother, I'm supposed to protect Daisy. I have to make sure he never harms my flowah, yeah."_

_Rosie continued to sob, but released his hand slowly, numbly. "Eggsy, I- I can't stay. If you won't come with me tha's fine, I'll go by myself. I can't watch ya kill yourself every day for your mum's benefit." She leant up to him on tiptoes and planted a wet kiss on his cheek before backing away from him._

_The pain and fear in her eyes made him want to change his mind, to run away with her and never look back, but he couldn't do that. So he stood frozen, rooted to the spot halfway between their flats that promised shit and abuse, and the staircase that promised freedom. He watched with a heavy heart and wet eyes as his best friend waltzed towards freedom._

To see that face before him now, years later, smiling and laughing, _happy._ He didn't know if he wanted to smile or cry, kiss her or be angry with her. The one thing he knew he wanted to do was wrap her up in his arms and never let her go again. But he couldn't do that right now, and that made it worse. He didn't know if this was a living nightmare or a dream come true, and Eggsy didn’t know which he would prefer.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when one of the other recruits, a guy with dark curly hair and an air of importance about him that let you know he thinks of himself as above you, spoke up. “What’s with your arm? Did you lose an arm wrestling match?” Eggsy winced as Rosie’s eyes narrowed in on the young man, her blue eyes appearing almost grey in their coldness. Eggsy remembered the day his best friend lost her arm as though it was yesterday, though every time he thought about it, it made him want to vomit. “Hesketh, right? You’re about as charming as your brother, which is to say that you look uglier than a dogs arse and have the attitude to match,” Hesketh turned as pale as a sheet, dropping his head in shame. “But if you must know, then fine. But listen close, boy, ‘cause I’ll only be saying it once.” Eggsy couldn’t believe his ears. Rosie hated talking about the accident, despised even thinking about it, yet here she was about to tell a room full of strangers about the day her mother truly died. “I was out at the pub with my mates one night, one of them had just turned eighteen and we wanted to celebrate.

“When I got home that night, my mum pinned me against the kitchen counter, was shouting at me, asking where her baby was, where was her daughter, what did I do to her, how dare I touch her daughter. Then she grabbed a knife that was laying out on the counter. She cut my arm clean off just below the elbow. I was lucky that one of my mates lived in the next flat over, he heard the commotion and ran in. Saw me against the counter, the knife in Mum’s hand, and my arm laying on the floor. Moment he saw my arm, he charged forward, wrestled the knife out of her hand and carried me to the hospital.”

Eggsy felt the tears slide down his face as he remembered that night. He’d been terrified of Aunt Susan, terrified of what the sweet little woman had done to her own child, terrified of losing Rosie, terrified that Dean would find out what had happened and do the same to him, terrified that Aunt Susan might do it again. When Eggsy looked up, he found those blue-grey eyes already locked on him. “Wasn’t y’re fault, Ro- Mordred. She was ill, y’ knew that. There ain’t nothin’ y' coulda done to save her.”

Now everyone was staring at him, the recruits in confusion, Merlin in understanding, and Rosie looked at him with a mixture of pain and hope, disbelief and awe. Before anyone could break the silence, Eggsy staggered, nearly thrown backwards as Rosie crushed him in a long overdue hug. “Thank you, Egghead. I’ve missed you.”

Hesketh was saying something, and the others still didn’t know how to react, but he couldn’t possibly care less at that moment. Eggsy placed a kiss on her forehead, before nuzzling the side of her face and burying his head in her neck. “Missed you too, Roses. Missed you so much.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory? Backstory!

He still couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a couple of years. He'd gone from having no one but Merlin to care about his whereabouts since the death of Mr Pickles. Living in his large house by himself, he and Hamish weren't even married at the time, but everything changed one rainy morning.

_Harry woke with a start to the sound of someone's fist pounding on his front door with enough force he was surprised they hadn't put a hole in it yet. Slipping out of bed and down the stairs, he grabbed a gun from the holster he'd left on his armchair the night before._

_"Harold Hart, I know you're in there!" A female voice called out, finally ceasing her assult on his front door. "I need to talk to you and I ain't leaving until I do." Harry sighed loudly, placing his gun back in the holster and walking up to the door. He hadn't expected the sight that greeted him._

_A small woman of about twenty, wet brown hair clinging to her neck like a second skin, with a metal arm, wearing jeans and a leather jacket, with a backpack across her back and a diaper bag slung over one shoulder, she was holding a baby, not yet twelve months, on her hip. She looked like a drowned rat and was shivering, but there was a look in her steel blue eyes that reminded Harry, quite shockingly, of himself. "Call me Rosie." The young lady said. Moving out of the doorway, Harry allowed his unexpected guests to enter his home. "Have a seat Rosie, I'll put the kettle on."_

_Harry almost hadn't believed the girl when she told him her story. Her mother being a gangster's wife, seduced by a handsome posh bloke in a bespoke suit. The man was trying to get information about the gang from her, Susie knew, but she let the man bed her anyways, without once giving anything away._

_Next thing the woman knew, she was pregnant, scared witless, and on the run. Five years later she'd changed her last name and moved her and her daughter, Rosie, into a flat with her childhood friend and her son, whose father had recently passed. And there they stayed until Susan got back on her feet and moved into the flat next door to Michelle's._

_Rosie explained that Susan called her by her middle name to make it at least the slightest bit harder for her to be found and taken. Susan was terrified of her husband catching up to them. And she had every right to be. She'd fled to Michelle and changed her last name for a reason. Rosie remembered meeting her stepdad, though she'd admitted it was a vague memory. He'd tried to be civil, kind even, but when Susan refused to return home with him, the man had turned violent, and had threatened to kill 'the little bastard' if Susan didn't comply._

_What Rosie does remember is her stepfather teaching her how to throw knives a week later while her mother was out grosery shopping. She remembered Susan sobbing and shouting at the intimidating figure, telling him that knives weren't for children and how dare he let sweet little Sarah anywhere near them._

_That night Susan fled from her husband for the second time. The final time. But, as it turns out, twice was quite enough to do irreparable damage._

_Insanity had it's hooks in Susan Page and now that it had her, it wouldn't let go. She became paranoid, developed PTSD, insomnia. But her psychotic break was the worst of it. Rosie explained that her mum loved her, would never do anything to hurt her baby. She thought it was her husband coming through the door that night._

_Harry'd had Merlin dig up anything he could on a Susan Page, Rosie Page, Sarah Page, ad well as all the local mobsters and their wives. Even still, he'd had a difficult time believing that the man in the bespoke suit had been him. That, if Rosie was to be believed, his long forgotten honeypot mission had, unwittingly, made him a father. That he had a daughter. He had a daughter and she'd arrived at his doorstep in the pooring rain with a babe of her own on her hip._

_He'd nearly fainted, then, when Merlin confirmed the girl's story.That meant he had more than juts Hamish and Mr Pickles to watch out for. Suddenly, Harry Hart was a_ father. _Harry Hart was a_ grandfather. _Harry Hart had a family._

_All because of the small young lady sitting across from him, singing softly to her son as she finished her cuppa. The young lady who said her full name, legally, was Sarah Rose Hart. "And the babe?" He'd asked, glancing at the green eyed boy cooing happily to himself. "Levi." There was a challenging gleam in her eye, something that said 'ask me, I dare you'. Not one to back down from a challenge, Harry asked. "And his last name?" Now Rosie looked downright murderous. "Hart," She spat out instantly, then "Unwin." She added softly after a moment of silence._

_So softly, in fact, that Harry couldn't quite make out what she'd said. It sounded like Unwin, but that was ridiculous. he would've known if Lee Unwin's son- what was the boy's name again? Gary. But his nickname was odd. Something food related?- had a child, right?_

Harry enjoyed being a father, even if he was a couple decades late to the party, so to speak. He loved being a grandfather, and Lee was a very lovable grandson. Harry was most happy for his unexpected family on the day he and Hamish finally married.

_Watching your two year old grandson toddle down the eisle, holding his mother's hand hostage in one of his tight ravioli-fingered death grips, wearing a tiny kilt, and holding their wedding rings in his other hand, determination set across his handsome little face. Rosie throwing flower petals carelessly over her shoulder, watching her son with such adoration and affection and_ love. _To know that he could have this made his heart full to bursting. He was crying long before he said his vows, and continued to cry long afterwards as well._

As much as Harry loved suddenly having a family, he felt like he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He almost thought it had, a year ago. 

_Merlin was asking the other Kingsman agents to bring in candidates for his assistant- the man had finally realised that he had to much work on his plate to keep up and have a life outside of Kingsman- and bloody Percival had decided that the woman who'd spat in his eye and told him, under no uncertain circumstances, to 'go straight to fuckin' hell, ya bleeding tosser! Fucking posh ponce can't see past ma bloody chav accent. Silver spoon's been shoved so far up yer arse ya can't even fuckin' see straight, bruv!' for looking down his nose at her when Harry decided to introduce his best friend to his daughter, would be the perfect person for the job._

_And Harry had cursed him nearly every day since for being right._

Now Harry knew just how wrong he was. This was the true shoe-drop moment, it had to be. Rosie was screaming and crying and screaming some more, pacing a hole through the floor and swinging her arms about wildly in rage and panic. He realised that he hadn't misheard her that first day. She'd said Unwin, he was sure of it now.

But now was too late.


End file.
